Pixel Gun 3D Lore
Year 3018 It all started when the creator made the Pixel Gun World. He's created the places, Parkour City, Science Lab, Dangerous Roads, Arabian Dust, more, and created the guns. He was doing very well until he made an error in the code, accidentally pressing 2, and the world began its blocky transformation. Year 3019-3021 A year later, Newbie was born. He was hyperactive. He dreamed of being a gun fighter. He wanted to protect the city. Nobody even has the job yet. He lives in San-Blockcisco. The technology of respawning exists, so he could battle as much as he wanted. He makes money off of winning battles. He also liked going to Slender Park. Year 3022 Paradise Resort got terrifying. Newbie woke up one night to see his home empty of humans. He heard his family upstairs telling him that the zombies who attack broke the respawn technology and told him to kill the zombies. He killed all ten before the cop zombie arrived. Newbie killed that zombie and heard yelling from Pixel Church. There were ghosts and skeletons who rose out of their graves. He realizes that he was late. He finds San-Blockcisco abandoned, and the battle maps, too. Some got demolished, like Science Lab. Just zombie infections. Even Cube Hospital was infected! Newbie then saw a helicopter crashing into the bridge, which was broken. He sees and entire portion of the bridge fallen. The zombie infection was crowded so Newbie had to jump into the water and swim to the park of his childhood. Of course, a lot of monsters. After getting a good night sleep, he headed for Area 52 Labs with a map he found. There, it was infected. Newbie suspected Area 52 of starting the apocalypse until he finally saw someone! A real human! A scientist named Gordon. He showed Newbie the school and its portal. There he saw the portal. He fell out and killed a random chicken which guarded the female survivor, Abbie. Abbie explained that she found the portal and she woke the dragon up. The dragon sent the monsters to the real world. After traversing the worlds leading to the parallel world, they found the dragon and forced him to help. They also find out that the world was not blocky to begin with. They head to Foggy Swamp. and ask the wizard in there for help. They managed to persuade the wizard to get to the creator, but instead the Space Station. Newbie and Abbie hijacked a UFO and went to Parkour City. It was full of human life but the humans confused them as aliens. Killing all the soldiers, Newbie and Abbie went to the creator's house. There, Newbie finished the bug, but he got zapped into the game and got lost in network. Year 3025 Newbie had been stuck floating for 3 years and finally got grabbed by a claw into some Spaceship. There he saw the Revolution Crew and were attacked by drones. After defeating the drones, Revolution Crew Leader James explained that Cubic has trapped many people in Pixel Gun 3D. James wanted to start a revolution to free everybody from Cubic. The Champions were needed to help. They started with Cubota 2, which Newbie then has a flashback: dangerous roads. The Cubota 2 Champion Damon was then outplayed by Newbie. The Teleportal Champion was next. "''Science Labs:" ''Newbie thought. The Champion's CAKE was hacked by Cubic and tried to kill Newbie. The Teleportal Champion revealed her name to be Kayla. The Jumpbox Champion was next. It's a parkour. Jumpbox Champion Brendan was recruited. The Revolution Crew went to the Citadel, where the Admin was. He cloned into copies of Newbie. Newbie was fighting HIMSELF! After killing 'em all, they went to Cubic and had success in killing Cubic. Newbie saw that he was playing a game himself all along and the game simply restarted! He just needed to figure out how to escape for real. Year 3026 This is a story which excludes Newbie and the Virtual Worlds. A year later, a location named New Camelot was raided by two armies. The King, Queen, Pawns, Rooks, and Knights left. The Bishops tried to defend themselves but died. The teams claimed the area as a battle map. Category:Other